1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter for brewed beverages, especially a coffee filter, having pores and a process for producing such a filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coffee filters made of paper are known, such as the filter bags "Filtertuten.RTM." of the applicant. These coffee filters are made of crepe paper in order to increase their surface and have pores which are not or hardly detectable with the naked eye. The German Utility Model 69 39 904 describes coffee filters with a pore size of between 5 .mu.m and 20 .mu.m which allow aromatic colloidal particles to pass through the filter.
Documents DE 28 02 240 (laid open), DE 34 34 687 (laid open), DE 36 42 898 (laid open) and DE 41 35 660 (laid open) relate to coffee filters of a sheet-type material made from plastics or metal having sharp-edged holes or pores.
It is the object underlying the present invention to provide a filter for brewed beverages, especially a coffee filter, which is easy to produce and which improves the filtrate, such as coffee, as well as a process for the production of such a filter.